Questions
by Matt'sUke
Summary: Sometimes its better not to ask so many questions. MelloXMatt fic. Some graphic scenes................
1. Chapter 1

Ok,

Here we go again…..

Warning: MelloXMatt (only fluff right now)

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did Mello would have been the one to beat Kira and L would not have died…

But I –do- own MattPuppy (who betta-ed this for me)

And so, with no further ado….

It starts…

It was way too quiet. The apartment had never been, and probably never should have been quiet. The only sound was the door creaking open. No annoying game music, no clicking of buttons... no sign of the gamer at all, in fact.

"Matt?" Mello tested the waters by calling the other man's name as he edged inside, closing the door behind him. There was a long pause, but he could finally hear snickering coming from the bedroom.

"Guess who got new pajamas."

"I don't know, Near?" Mello sneered with a roll of his eyes, shrugging off his leather jacket and simply letting it fall to the floor when Matt emerged from the bedroom to stand in front of him.

"Well?" The gamer's scarlet red hair stood out against the complete blank white of what looked like silk pajamas. He was grinning widely, a sort of cheerful cockiness that made Mello sure Matt was doing this just to tick him off. "They're so warm. And silky, and... warm. And fuzzy of the inside."

"And white." Mello mumbled, staring.

"And I got slipper socks. Also fuzzy." Matt swept on, lifting up his foot so Mello could see. The blonde pushed Matt's foot away from his face, sneering.

"They match." He managed to grind out, gritting his teeth.

"Mhm!" Matt chirped happily, reveling in the silencing effect this had on Mello. He sauntered forward and wrapped Mello up in a strong hug, and snickered as the blonde went rigid in his arms. Mello finally seemed to snap out of it after a second, and began to try and pry the other boy off.

"Off." He commanded with a growl.

"Why?" Matt whined, pouting.

"Because I said so." Came the short reply.

"B-but Mello... I got you chocolate at the store, too..." Matt was still pleased by Mello's obvious discomfort. Matt held up the chocolate and Mello instantly snatched it away, before wriggling out of his grasp and at once storming over to the couch. Matt followed him, still smirking, amused. Mello fell back and pulled off the wrapper from the bar with his teeth, while just to annoy him more, Matt sat next to him with one knee pressed into his chest. Mello just slid over, away from the redhead, on the couch, grabbing a pile of papers from the coffee table to occupy himself with.

"Go die." Mello snorted.

"But I'm bore-"

"Go die." Mello repeated, cracking a piece off of his chocolate bar before Matt could finish. Now bored with the annoy-Mello-game, Matt fished out his DS from his pocket. He slid closer to Mello again, who in turn inched away again.

"Does it bother you that much?" Matt sighed, without looking up from his game. No response. Matt rolled his eyes, putting the game down in his lap. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it over the back of the couch, before going back to his game. "Better?"

Mello finally looked up from his papers, his face turning red slightly as he realized Matt had abandoned his shirt. He grumbled something about distractions, getting up and moving now into the kitchen in an attempt to avoid Matt yet again. This time, Matt didn't follow, but just laid down on his back, grinning victoriously at having monopolized the couch. He held the DS over his head, staring at the game an continuing to play for a few minutes more, letting silence overcome the apartment save for the gentle clicking of his fingers on the buttons.

"Hey, Mello." Matt finally called after a few moments, in a completely serious tone. "If we could have a son, what would you name him?"


	2. Chapter 2

The question was greeted by the sound of the blonde falling off the counter he was sitting on. The apartment fell into total silence, save for the fact that Matt continued to play his game, clicking the buttons noisily.

"Um..." Mello voice came from the kitchen. It sounded like he was getting back on his feet. "You, erm, realize that it's physically impossible for us to have a kid, right?"

"Oh, I know. I'm just curious." Matt replied without even looking up.

"Well, I don't know." Mello growled, as he emerged from the kitchen and his face falling as he realized Matt's attention was divided. He leaned against the doorframe, cracking a piece of chocolate from the bar he was holding. He looked down, and lightly began to twirl one of the laces on his leather pants around one of his fingers. "Um... I would kind of like more than one, you know."

"What?" Matt asked, looking up from his game with a surprised look on his face.

"You know!" Mello continued, irritated with the subject. "Twins. Or something."

"...You can't control twins, Mello." Matt murmured, looking back at his game.

"What the fuck!? It's just fucking hypothetical!" Mello yelled, his fingers lightly playing with his laces suddenly turning into an angered fist. "You're the one who started the damn conversation in the first place!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. Just saying." Content with the redhead backing off, Mello stalked back into the kitchen. Another few moments of silence, and Matt's curiosity got the better of him.

"Would you want twin boys or girls or what?"

"Erm..." Mello blushed, half-whispering, "Boys."

"You're talking too quietly." Matt suddenly said far closer than Mello remembered him being. The blonde jumped, glaring at the gamer, who was leaning in the doorway where Mello had been a minute ago.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway." Mello raved, turning around so Matt couldn't see the redness that had crept onto his face. "No use thinking about something impossible."

"Why not?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow at the jumpy blonde. "It's better than being bored and staring at walls, in my opinion."

"... I said I would want twin boys." Mello responded with a quiet sigh.

"Oh, but you dunno what you'd want to name them?" Matt asked with a smirk, as Mello shook his head and started to root around the kitchen for more chocolate, despite the bar he still held in his hand, just looking for something to distract him.

"What about you?" Mello asked, as he started to strain to reach the top cabinet.

"Hm, I don't know." Matt responded, sauntering over to the cabinet and reaching up to open it for the blonde. "I like Kyle. Simple."

"That's a nice name." Mello grunted as he pushed Matt away, determined to open the cabinet himself. "I also like something like... Dai."

"...Dai?" Matt responded, his expression becoming confused. "Where's that from?"

"Japan." Mello answered matter-of-factly as he climbed onto the counter in order to open the cabinet. "It means beloved."

"Ah." Matt murmured as he amusedly watched the blonde.

"How about William, like Shakespeare, or Axton?"

"William's too plain. And what's Axton mean?" Matt asked, chuckling a little at the odd name choices.

"Sword welder." Mello responded, grabbing a bar of chocolate. He glared down at Matt as the boy snorted back a giggle at the meaning of the name. "Would you rather I suggest Russian names?"

"Go for it." Matt offered, leaning against the counter.

"Lev, Davi, Artem..."

"I honestly like sword welder more." Matt responded with another chuckle, this one unhindered.

"Fine, name our kids whatever the fuck you want." Mello responded with a growl, stuffing a few more bars of chocolate from the cabinet into his pockets.

"Hypothetical kid, Mell." Matt responded with a wag of his finger. Mello slammed the cabinet closed, glaring down at Matt from where he stood on the counter.

"...Wolfgang." Mello offered after a moment of silence.

"I like Wolfgang." Matt answered.

"Back up so I can jump down from here." Mello murmured, kicking Matt between the shoulder-blades. Matt smirked, spinning around and putting one knee up on the counter, before grabbing Mello and picking up him, bridal style.

"Whoah, the fuck- Put me down, you dick!" The blonde shouted, kicking his legs.

"Mmm, why?" Matt murmured, amused, nuzzling against the other man's face.

"Because I said so!" Mello shouted, struggling. "Why do you have this obsession with carrying me?"

"It's just fun 'cuse I can."

"Oh well good for you, you can do it. Now stop it!" At this Matt finally put Mello down, crossing his arms over his bare chest and laughing to himself. Mello blushed slightly, growling, "Put a goddamn shirt on."

"Ehh, I don't feel like it." Matt drawled, earning a hiss from the annoyed blonde, who stalked over to the couch. Matt promptly followed at his heels, pestering him. "Why? Is it bothering you?"

"No." Mello insisted, crossing his arms and pointedly looking away from the gamer. Matt smirked, quickly grabbing his stuff and sauntering into the bedroom. He came back in just his gameboy-print boxers, flopping onto the couch next to Mello and lighting up a cigarette. Mello glanced over at him, only to do a double-take and blushing harder, turning his body so his back was completely facing Matt.

"G-go put some fucking clothes on." He commanded shakily.

"Eh, nah. It's too hot in here, honestly."

"Actually, it's really cold, dumbass." Mello responded with a shiver. "And I need a long sleeved shirt."

"You want one of mine?"

"Obviously." Mello answered, only to notice that Matt was already half-way to the bedroom. He returned a second later and dropped a shirt in Mello's lap; bright pink with darker pink stripes. "Of course."

"Take it or leave it. All the others are in the wash." Matt said with a smirk, leaning over the blonde's shoulder.

"...Fine." Mello threw off his vest and swapped it for the shirt, and Matt, basking in his victory, flipped open his DS and once more sprawled out next to Mello, who shifted uncomfortably and determinedly picked up some files to read, not wanting to stare at the nearly clothing-less gamer.


	3. Chapter 3

No more than a half hour had passed when Mello once again broke the silence, "Hey Matt," he said quietly looking down at his hands, "Having kids could be…..nice."

"You think?" Matt said pausing the game and looking up at the blonde smirking, "It's got to be a lot of work." Mello nodded but stretched across his features was an uncharacteristic smile. He looked over at the gamer,

"Yeah but wouldn't it be worth it?" Upon meeting Matt's eyes the grin disappeared replaced by a blush, "Forget it," he hastily continued, "It can't happen. "Why did you start this stupid conversation anyway?"

Matt shrugged and returned to his game "Dunno. Seemed interesting."

"We're guys, we cant have a kid." Said Mello intending to shut down the conversation once and for all.

"Yeah, true. But, gay marriage isn't legal in Japan, so I started thinking about other stuff." Replied Matt turning back to his game. Mello, however didn't miss the significance of what the gamer had just said.

'Gay marriage, why would he be thinking about that unless…. between….' Mello's eyes went wide and a blush passed over his features "You" he started the meaning of what Matt said sinking in, "....you would marry me?"

Matt simply nodded and looked up at the blonde once again.

"w-why?" Stuttered Mello.

Matt quirked a brow, "I can't really list all the reasons why."

"All? There's more than one?"

"Well, duh, Mell.."

"Oh." Was all Mello could say, but nothing could have prepared him for when Matt smirked and asked--

"Why? Would you say yes?"

At this Mello turned a shade of red so bright it seemed to challenge the gamer's hair. He stuttered some-what incoherently before choking out some comment about the weather to which Matt simply smirked and said "Don't dodge my question."

Mello buried his face in his notes and Matt, still lying on his back, tilted his head back looking at the blonde upside-down. "Aw, c'mon. I asked you a question."

"Its not legal." Said Mello turning his face away desperately.

"Not here, I know that." Said Matt rolling his eyes.

"So why go on thinking and hoping about things that are not possible?"

Matt just shrugged, "I'm a dreamer, Mell."

"I don't hope or put stock in dreams." Said Mello getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Bull." Snorts Matt.

Mello twitched and pretends not to have heard, "Hopeing just makes you expect things. Never expect good things. Always expect the worst. Then you get to be surprised if something ok ever happens."

"Aww, but that's so negative." Whined Matt, "If you didn't have dreams, you wouldn't work to achieve them."

"Dreams are different than goals. I didn't dream of becoming mafia boss. It was a goal and bang (quite literally), here I am."

"You can't tell me you never dreamed about it before you achieved it."

"I dreamt of becoming L and..." At this Mello froze his features stiffening in agitation.

"C'mon. Just once, you never pictured it in your mind's eye?"

"Shut up."

"I know I dreamt about my Wii before I got enough cash to go and get one."

"You're such a dick."

"I know." Grinned Matt at Mello who leaned in the doorway glaring.

"The only thing I ever fucking pictured, by the way, was my fucking name on the top of that fucking list at that fucking place."

"Yeah? That's it?"

"I've pictured other things, yeah I have. But none have ever come..." Mello's eyes rested on the gamer who grinned widely.

"None?" asked Matt of the blonde who just stared at him before blushing and retiring into the kitchen and sitting on the counter.

"Must be hard to get off on such a sucky imagination!" Called Matt "Especially before we were together!" But Mello, didn't hear. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. "One came true, Matt."

"Mhm?" Said Matt hearing his name.

"Oh, nothing, talking to myself. So did you ever have a dream come true."

Matt rolled his eyes disbelievingly but ignored it. "Sure. Lots of times."

"Wii." Snorted Mello.

"Yeah, that's one." Said Matt snickering. "But like I said, I dream a lot, so. I guess it's inevitable."

"When you dream of such trivial things, yes its inevitable."

"Not all my dreams are trivial."

Mello snorted, "Yeah right, you probably just dream about beating the next boss."

"Please Mell," Matt rolled his eyes "I don't need to dream about that. If I want it done, it gets done."


	4. Chapter 4

"So what is it that Mail Jeevas dreams about?" Asked Mello innocently.

"Is it that hard to guess?" Said Matt snickering and looking the blonde up and down.

Mello scowled "I don't mean what you dream about while sleeping, you pervert."

"Is there much of a difference?"

"Yes."

"Not in my world."

"That's why I'm happy I don't live in your world."

"It's a nice place to visit."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Not so much to live, unless you're used to it."

Mello smirks and walks up behind the gamer snatching his goggles of his face and putting them on his own. "So this is what it's like to see things through your eyes huh?" Mello looked around the room, "Orange?"

"Heh. I see the world differently." Remarked Matt closing his DS unable to see the screen, "Goggles excluded."

"Now your just scaring me." Said Mello walking over to a mirror. "Heh, why didn't you tell me I looked like a idiot in stripes."

"I don't think you do." Shrugs Matt, "The goggles don't work so well, though."

Mello rolls his eyes and pull the goggles down around his neck, "I'm not meant to wear color."

"I dunno, I think something that matches your hair would look fine."

"Yellow?"

"Nah, not yellow. More gold."

"gold...?"

"...One sec. Put your vest back on, will ya?"

Mello raises his eyebrows suspiciously and pulls off the striped shirt slipping his vest back over his shoulders and zippering it up, tossing the goggle carelessly aside.

Matt returns a few minutes later in a red t-shirt and black sweats, with his red tinted goggles on, carrying a few things in his arms. "Hold out your arm." He demanded.

Mello narrows his eyes. "What are you going to do?"

Matt smirks, "Just trust me, 'kay?"

Mello twitches mumbling something about finding that concept somewhat difficult and slowly holds out his arms. The gamer unloads the contents of his arms on the floor, picks up two arm warmers; black with gold stitching and fake golden buckles on them, and slides them on both of the blonde's arms. Mello looks from the arm warmers to Matt still holding out his arms stupidly. "Ok…"

"Wait, be paitient." Demanded the red-head picking up a leather bracelet with gold studs and snapping it around Mello's wrist. "A bracelet?" Asks Mello twitching at the girlish nature of the item.

"It's a collar, actually. But for smaller kids. Grew out of it a long time ago." Responded Matt with a smirk. Mello rolled his eyes.

Matt returned to his pile of stuff murmuring "... chains, chains..."

"Chains?" Asked Mello with a sidways glance.

"Chains." Said Matt pulling up a small batch of chains, letting the silver and bronze ones fall to the floor and hooking a gold one both on a front and back belt loop of the blonde's leather pants.

"Oy, Matt," Said Mello grabbing the top of his pants as the started sliding even lower that usual, "if you're going to put any more chains on I need a belt."

"Yeah, one sec..." said Matt flipping through a few belts, not seeming to be in the least bit of a hurry finally picking one with a gold gun as the buckle. "Here." Said the gamer holding it up to him.

"Oh, I can dress myself now," said Mello with a look of pretend shock, "I thought I was your little doll."

"You want me to put it on for you, Mello?" Matt snickers.

"Did I say that?" Said Mello snatching the belt from him and putting it on pulling his pants up to their rightful place, resting on his hips.

"And then offset the red..." Mumbled Matt points to the blonde's rosary, then back at the pile of stuff, before picking a few shorter, lighter red chains and having them swoop above the gold ones.

"Off set the red eh? And you said I was flaming?" Mello smirks, "sorry Mr. Fancy Pants."

"Leave the TV on for long enough, too lazy to change the channel, and you'll learn some weird stuff too."

Mello snickers looking the redhead up and down, "Meanwhile…"

"I'm not in a star wardrobe today. Meh, just hanging around the house anyway."

Mello sighs and rolls his eyes"Are you done here?"

"Yeah. For now, that's all I can think of."

"This is not exactly stealthy."

"I never said it was. Looks good, though."

Mello nods a thank you and wanders over to the mirror.

"Hm. Maybe I should try getting into something better. We can go out and do something, all dressed up like this." Suggests Matt.

"Sure. Why not?" said Mello fixing his hair.

"Alright, one sec." Matt collects the last of the stuff on the floor and goes into the bedroom.

"What is it you consider nice?" Asks Mello curiously.

"Flashy? I'm not getting in a suit or anything. Just putting on some accessories, y'know. Stuff I've got laying around..."

"And where did you get all this"

"Various places..."

"Not gonna ask."

"Good." Laughs Matt from the bedroom, starting to change.

"But I think you added at least 2 pounds to my weight with thee…" Mello never got around to finishing his sentence because it was at that moment that the red-head appeared in the mirror next to him. Matt was wearing a purple and black striped shirt with the sleeves torn off messily, black lace-up leather arm warmers with fingerless gloves on the ends, chains on his arm warmers on one leg of his jeans, black tinted goggles on his eyes with purple outlines to the frames, tall biking boots, a dangerously spiked collar, and on one leg of his tight black jeans, and last, of course, a black vest with white fur.

"Flashy." He said smirking at the blonde in the mirror.

Said blonde, however was momentary speechless stand there stupidly with his mouth hanging open. When he finally managed to speak, at he could say was "Fuck. Y-you clean up nice."

Matt grinned at the effect he seemed to have had on Mello. "Yeah?"

Mello smirks and grabs the back of Matt head and pulls him, mind you a bit violently, into a quick passionate kiss then pulls away. "Yeah." He said stalking towards the door leaving the red-head standing there blushing. "So….Where are we going?"

"Ah, I dunno..." Shrugged Mat, "You want dinner?"

Mello nods, "The bike or the car?"

"Car. I'll drive." Said Matt grabbing his keys and walking out the door followed soon after by Mello who pouts slightly and narrows his eyes before following.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt led the way down to the parking lot and walked up to the red sports car. He held the passenger side door open for Mello then got in himself and started the car. "So, where are we going to eat?" Asked Mello as they pulled out onto the highway.

"This new place I passed last time I went out..." Said Matt turning a corner, "It's attached to a club." He added. Mello nodded his approval. "Mhm. From what I could see," Matt continued, "all the lights are dim all the time and there's music playing in the club part, so you can sort of hear it from the restaurant part. But it's still pretty fancy, even if everyone's dressed for the club. No like, druggies or anything hanging out back. That kind of place." He finished dragging on his cig, and pulling up to a huge neon sign.

Mello snickered, "Nice place to blend in? How could you miss it?"

Matt looked over at him grinning, "It's so glaringly obvious I don't think anyone would think we'd try to blend here in the first place. But that's why I wore the black tinted goggles. Can't see into them at all when I get into dim light... you got your sunglasses?" Mello nodded and slipped a pair of wide rimmed sunglasses over his emerald eyes.

Matt led the way inside, veering off through the left doorway towards the restaurant half followed by Mello who looks around a bit nervously not usually out unless on a kill. "So what kind of food do we have here?" He asked settling into a booth in the back.

"It's pretty varied." Shrugged Matt, "You could get anything from a burger to a steak, if you wanted. Some of the stuff's fancy, some of it's more trashy. I guess, as a new place, they have to appeal to a lot of people."

Mello raised an eyebrow at the word varied. After glancing at the menu Mello ordered a salad and Matt ordered some sort of chicken.

After dinner~~~

"Hey Matt." Said Mello after the meal, "Want to go hang out at the club for a little?"

"Hmm, sure." Said Matt standing up and looking for the entrance for the club and heading for it. Mello ran ahead and stood inside the entrance. Matt chuckled and passed him heading for the bar. Mello quickly followed. No sooner had they sat down, then the bartender came over and handed Mello a drink, pointing a-ways down the bar. "Wow, that was fast." Said Matt ordering a beer. "I don't feel like getting date-raped." Said Mello pushing the drink away.

"I wouldn't." remarked Matt. "I never take the drinks girls offer me unless I'm standing right next to them when they order. Fucking psychos."

"That's just freaky." Said Mello ordering a .50 caliber double. Matt quirks a brow as another beer appears on the counter. He picks it up, glancing down the bar at a bunch of giggling girls.

"Ah, Mine's still got a cap on it, though. Meaning no one's trying to drug me yet." Said Matt laughing gently.

"Do I just look that drug-able? Or rape-able?" Asked Mello glaring at the group of girls. "I'd go for the latter." Said Matt smirking as another beer appeared, this one cap-less.

"See that guy over there?" Asked Mello pointing across the room, finishing his drink.

"Yeh?" Said Matt.

"That's my hit for tomorrow." He said laughing. Matt leans back on the counter, quirking a brow, "No shit, huh? Small world."

"Yeah," agreed Mello looking at his drink, "I hate seeing them acting so normal.

Harder to kill 'em that way."

Matt smirked, "If it makes you feel any better, he's staring at me." Mello glared at the man who was indeed watching Matt and hissed, "He's dead." Mello absently begins to pick up another drink but pauses before drinking realizing he didn't order it. Matt mumbled something about being careful and Mello ordered another.50 caliber, this time a triple, then motions to a guy coming towards him whose name happened to be Alex, "What's this?"

Matt shrugged, "En guarde."

Alex leaned on the counter on the other side of Mello, way too close for comfort. "Hey, are you tired?"

Mello laughs, "That has got to be the worse pick up line I've ever heard."

Alex glares at Matt, "Ditch this guy and come off with me." Matt glared back, unseen from behind his goggles. Mello finishes off his triple and raises an eyebrow, "How about not."

"Come on cutie," Alex continued, "ditch the freak."

"What did you call me?" Said Mello standing up clenching his fists.

Matt smiles wickedly, "Nice knowin' ya."

"Aw come lookit, she changed her mind." Alex said obviously too drunk to comprehend his mistake, Mello on the other hand was shaking with anger while Matt was having to cover his mouth with his hand to hold back his laughter.

"Number one I'm a guy" said Mello punching Alex in the face, "Number two, don't ever call me cute I'm badass" said Mello kneeing Alex in the stomach, " and Number three," said Mello grabbing the front of Alex's shirt, "keep it in your pants." With that Mello kicked him in the crotch and dropped him, "or say a thing against my boyfriend."

"Now, now..." interrupted Matt grabbing Mello's arm, "let's not make too much of a scene. Don't want to get kicked out."

Mello turned to Matt pouting, "but I'm not done."

"C'mon, hun. That looked painful enough." Said Matt almost feeling bad for the man on the floor; almost. Mello glared one last time before sitting back down.

Matt looked over at the group of girls again, which were still giggling and whispering and pushing each other towards the other end of the bar only to shove each other back, giggling louder. This did not escape Mello's eye and he whistles to get their attention, "Oy females!" Matt quirks a brow, looking at him as well as they all turn. Mello grabs the front of Matt's vest and pulls him into a deep kiss. The red-head makes a surprised noise as the kiss connects, trying not to laugh against the blonde's lips as he hears disappointed groans from behind him. Mello breaks the kiss a moment later and smirks triumphantly. Matt falls back with his elbows on the counter, licking his lips and laughing gently,

"Chocolately. Way to not get jealous, Mell." Mello rolls his eyes and stands up and motioning to the door, "Come on."

Matt quirks a brow "What?"

"Let's just say I'm jealous" said Mello pulling on Matt's vest.

"Aww, we're leaving already?"

"I'm bored."

"I wanted to see if I could get another free be-" Started Matt but was interrupted as another one arrives, "Sweet." He picks it up, standing and brushing off his vest. "You ok to drive?" asked Mello swaying slightly on his feet.

"Yup. I'll save this for when I get home. I can drive."

"Good, cause I sure as fuck can't…" said Mello causing Matt to start laughing hysterically, patting the blonde on the shoulder and starting to lead the way out of the bar. Mello stumbles slightly then straightens out walking pretty much normally.


	6. reader discretion is advised

Ok next chapter…

Warning is needed here: Mello is a little drunk and decides he'd rather do one more thing before the night is over, and Matt really doesn't mind.

Disclaimer: I own MattPuppy! But not Death Note…

Mello walked out onto the street and instantly put his hand up to shield his eyes from the sky, "Damn its light out." He said stumbling slightly.

"Heh. Keep the sunglasses on, hun." Said Matt amusedly leading the way to the car and getting into the driver's seat after helping the blonde into the passenger side.

"I figured as much" Slurred Mello, "I'm not drunk you ass."

Matt just chuckles sticking the beer in the cup holder and taking off for the apartment.

"That was fun." Said Mello.

"Yeah?" Asked Matt.

Mello nodded, "Not to mention you look fucking sexy." Mello blinked and blushed slightly, "I didn't mean to say that."

Matt laughed biting his lip, "Alcohol can do that to you, hun. But thanks."

Mello leaned back in the seat and rubbed his temples, "I should have stuck to 2 doubles; I never order a triple."

"Eh, worst comes to worst you'll just feel it a bit in the morning."

"Not looking forward to it." Yawned Mello. Matt pulled up at the apartment building and parked near the stairs.

"Is there an elevator?" Asked Mello getting out of the car and looking at the stairs, "I'm sure there is one."

"You're sure?"

"There has to be."

"It's a building code for handicapped peoples."

"Hm, okay. Let's see if we can find it." Matt looks around, taking the cap off his last beer and Mello wanders around behind the stairs, "Hey look! I was right!"

"Well, look at that." Said Matt coming up behind his blinking curiously. Mello presses the call button and the doors slide open. He steps insides and after staring blankly at the buttons hits their floor. Matt follows him inside and leans against the wall the door sliding shut. The blonde turned to the red-head and walks him pressing him against the wall and earning a curious stare from said red-head. "What?"

"Hi."

"Hi?"

Mello takes off his sunglasses and pockets them then pulls Matt into a kiss. Matt's eyes widened surprised but Mello just pressed against him deepening the kiss eagerly. Matt shivers slightly, pulling back as the doors slide open, "M-Mell, our floor.." Mello blinks a moment, "Oh." He said walking out of the elevator and over to their door as if nothing had happened. Matt walks over, unlocks the door and throws it open, turning on the lights. Mello drops his sunglasses off on the counter and turns to the gamer.

"Hey Matt.."

"Mm?"

"I-I never answered your question before." He said blushing.

Matt smirks. "I haven't been able to forget."

"I um" Mello cast his eyes down, "you know what, never mind." He said blushing. Matt blinks, before walking up to him quickly, "Wait, no, no, what were you gonna say?"

"N-nothing." Said Mello turning his head to the side. Matt frowned, before leaning forward, lifting Mello's chin and locking the blonde into another kiss. Mello's eye widened as Matt wraps one arm around his waist and runs his other hand through the blonde hair, roughly pulling him closer. After getting over the shock of the sudden kiss Mello deepens the kiss pressing against him and licking at the other's lips. Matts nibbles softly on the blonde's bottom lip and opens his mouth slightly allowing the chocoholic access. Mello moans into the kiss and pulls at the buttons on the front of the gamer's vest. Matt pulls back from the kiss and instead starts kissing and biting at the blonde's neck greeted by moans from the later as he un-does the buttons and rolls the vest off his gamer's shoulders. Matt pushes against the blonde, pulling his own shirt over his head and pushing the other down onto the couch straddling his hips. He quickly un-zips Mello's vest and tosses it aside. Mello reaches up, sling-shots Matt's goggles across the room, and tangles his fingers in his hair pulling him into another kiss. Matt's hands travel down to the hem of Mello's pants undoing the laces and sliding them down smirking at the blonde's lack of underwear. Mello groans and slides off Matt's pants, practically ripping off his boxers. Matt runs his tongue down Mello's chest and slowly up his length earning a gasp from the blonde

"M-Mail.."

"Tell me what you want."

"You."

"Whatever you want, babe." Said Matt planting a quick kiss on the blonde's lips before slowly starting in.

Mello bites his lips slightly at the pain then arches his back in pleasure.

Matt starts a rhythm and Mello meets his lover's thrusts making each one deeper.

A corus of moans and groans echoed through the apartment.

Mello gasped Matt's real name erratically and Matt quickened his pace as they both approached climax.

With a last moan both boys come.

Mello lays his head on Matt's chest who wraps his arms around his waist and kisses his sweaty forehead.

The air in the apartment is thick with lust.


	7. You're what?

Sorry this took so long but most of it was written in the middle of a very bad mood that still continues… You know… when reality is just as good as your dreams and then suddenly a single call turns reality into a nightmare…

Anyway….

Enough angsty ranting…

Cookies if you catch the movie reference!

A month later, the door to Matt and Mello's small apartment opened.

Mello walked in draining the remainder of a carton of chocolate milk and then threw the empty container at Matt who grunted, putting his arm up to block the carton. Mello slammed the door with his foot and heads for the bathroom mumbling profanities. "Mell?" asked Matt rolling his head back and quirking an eyebrow.

"What?" came the rough answer the bathroom door slamming.

"You okay?"

"I'm fucking fine. I've just been a little... sick."

"...Sick?"

"Yeah, throwing up, gained some weight, that kind of shit."

Matt got up leaned against the bathroom door.

"No big deal." Said Mello

"It doesn't sound like no big deal..."

"It's fine, really noth—" Mello's words were interrupted by the sound of heaving and the toilet flushing, "—ing."

Matt frowned, opened the door and peered inside, "Are you sure?"

Instead of giving an answer he kicked the door shut and locked it. He sat down on the floor and pulled out his purchase with a sigh. Yes he was sure. He was fine. He pulled his hair back into a pony tail and followed the simple directions on the box. Matt stood outside and leaned against the door. Something was up. He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter.

Inside the bathroom however the blonde was anything but calm. "oh...n—fuck." He sat on the counter glaring down at the small strip in his hand.

"What is it?" asked Matt, confused by the other boy's odd behavior.

The blonde glared at the door willing it to go up in flames or jump off its hinges running scared at the intensity of his gaze. "MAIL QUINCEY JEEVAS" hissed Mello, "YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!"

Matt blinked, his confusion now mixed with fear, and backed hastily away from the door, "Wh-what'd I do?"

Mello tightens his pony tail, collected himself and threw the door open, his gun already aimed at the red head. "How? How the FUCK?"

"...H-how the fuck what?" stuttered the gamer still hopelessly confused.

Mello glared "Did you get...get me...." He was once again interrupted by the bile rising I his throat. He clamped hand over his mouth and turned back into bathroom to empty what was left in his stomach.

"Sick? I didn't get you sick, don't blame me.." Matt offered helpfully. Mello glared at Matt then at the pregnancy test on the counter.

Matt blinked in the direction of Mello's gaze and noticed the test on the counter "...Um, Mello. I'm pretty sure boys don't do that." But froze when he noticed the little plus sign. "Uhh... could be faulty."

"That's like the TENTH FUCKING ONE I'VE DONE!"

"Ten...?" Asked Matt incredulously his eyes widening, "Uh, b- th-..." He stammered as the blonde rose to his feet and cocks the gun pointing it a Matt's crotch.

"O-Oh c'mon, Mell! H-h-how was I supposed to know?!"

Mello just kept glaring pressing the trigger half down, the gun starting to shake with the built up pressure. "Explain!" Demanded Mello.

"I-I dunno! I swear to god!"

"I would have shot it off a long time ago if I knew this would happen. First, I started gaining weight. I switched to black jeans rather than leather. Then, I couldn't make it through a morning without throwing up. You better have some sort of explanation Jeevas."

"What do you want me to tell you? That this is my magic power and I was keeping it a secret? I don't fucking know what's going on!"

"Like I do? I'm gonna have a fucking baby!" Mello suddenly went pale and he shot the wall between Matt's legs before his armed dropped limply at his side.

"H-hey..." said Matt walking up next to him cautiously and hesitantly putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Mello stared at the wall his eyes wide and his breathing heavy. "W-weren't we talking about this?" Offered Matt smiling weakly. Mello looked at him imploringly, "well, I wasn't expecting, too, well" Mello wavered on his feet as if he is about to pass out. Matt grabs both of his shoulders, trying to keep him from falling and Mello fell forward on to him instead. Matt wrapped his arm protectively around the blondes shoulders.

"Mail..." Said Mello weakly, "I-I cant have a kid. We were talking and saying... things. It was hypothetical." He looked at the ground.

"But..." Stared Matt frowning, "Uh, could you really get to a hospital to get an abortion? I mean, wouldn't that... look... odd? Not to mention being a wanted man and all."

Mello rubbed his temples, "So what if I had the fucker? I would still have to go to a hospital to birth it or whatever? and sonograms...and... all that shit and how could I explain this." He shouted motioning to his stomach.

"I-I don't know." Stuttered Matt, "...Are you sure this isn't the part where you smack me and call me an idiot for believing you this long?" Mello did slap him just then but instead of calling him an idiot asked him to go look at the fucking test if he didn't believe it. Matt looked down and shook his head defeated.

"I cant have a kid." Said Mello resolutely stepping away from Matt. "I have hits. I cant stay at home taking care of a kid."

"Wh-what if..." Started Matt biting his lip, "What if I do it?" Mello cocked his head sideways as if not understanding. "Your job." Continued Matt, "What if I do it?"

Mello snorted, "You? Your aim sucks."

Matt rolled his eyes, "No, the queen of England, Mell. "Yes me... And my aim does not suck."

"I bet the queen of England has better aim." Smirked the blonde.

"That may be true but that isn't saying much. I heard she's quite the shot." Retorted the red head. Mello frowned, "I don't know"

"C'mon, Mell. I could do your job."

"But I can't raise a kid. Poor thing, with a single parent."

Matt quirked a brow, "...Wh-what'd'ya mean, single parent?

"Its not like I have anyone to raise this...thing...with I mea-" Mello bit his lip.

"What about me?" Said Matt looking offended.

"Yeah, well, I mean, were not..."

"We're together, aren't we?"

"Yeah but, we're not, ya know."

Matt kissed the other boy's cheek, "Hey, we're orphans. I think this is at least a step up."

Mello shook his head, "No, I can't have a kid anyway."

"Well.. what do you suggest we do, then?"

"I can't check into a hospital, I can't birth the -thing- here," Mello paused, "I can't birth.... can I?"

"... I-I have no clue."

"c-section?"

"I guess... don't you guys have a medical professional signed on? You mafia guys have to get medical care somehow."

"Well yeah"

"I can just get a job and help buy his silence or something."

"I dont want the mafia knowing I'm pregnant. It kinda makes me lose credit. A boss with child? No. Forget it." Mello shrugs and looks resolved.

"Then.. what're we doing?" asked Matt confusedly.

"I'm aborting. And what is with this we? It's me! I'm the one with the-" Mello pauses seeing a sudden change in Matt's expression. The red head looked down and sniffed quietly and Mello realized just what he was thinking. "No." He said resolutely, "No. No. No. Not happening. I'm aborting the old fashioned way." He said pulling his gun and holding it up to his own stomach. Matt swallowed dryly as Mello cocked the gun, then loses his composure and grabs the blonde's wrist.

"M-Mello.."

"What the hell?"

"Mello.. D-don't.."

"I've done this before. Not to myself, but—"

"Th-that's not what I mean.."

"Then say what you fucking mean Mail! We're not even married! You can't seriously want me to keep it!" He blushed gently, "say what you mean..."

Matt pouted, "It's not my fault that marriage is illegal here."

Mello blushed deeply and muttered a string of words that sounded like, "thats-i-didnt-not-no-i-never-didnt-answer..." Before pulling his wrist away from the gamer and cocking the gun once again.

"D-don't kill it, Mell!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Give me one good reason!"

"You said it yourself.. that it'd be nice.."

"I wasn't- I didn't think-" Mello tucked some wayward hair behind his ears. "No."

"B-but, Mello.."

"No."

Matt hung his head with a whine and dragged on his cigarette slowly.

"Jeeva Christ. What is it?"

"I know you're gonna kill me for this, but..." Matt sighed, "I was sorta... excited."

Mello's eye widened, "e-excit-" He suddenly dropped the gun and clamped his hand over his mouth turning for the bathroom and empting the last of his stomach contents into the toilet. Matt followed meekly into the bathroom and crouched next to him on the tile rubbing his back cautiously.

Mello looked up at the red head "Excited?"

"..Y-yeah."

"Can't you just go buy some random kid?"

"...Buy some random kid." Repeated Matt narrowing his eyes  
I'm sorry, but there's a huge different between the way I feel about some random kid and the way I feel about -my- kid."

"Why does it have to be from me though? I mean I get why your not the one that got pregnant… but..."

"I wouldn't want to have a kid with some random surrogate…"

"Why not?"

"B-because it means so much more from someone who..." Matt paused and bit his lip, chewing on it gently. Mello turns to face him, a few stray hairs pieces falling in front of his face, "Who...?"

"You know..."

"Say it.."

"Wh-who I love.."

Mello smiled and looks up at him.

"Remember the other day… you asked me a question? I-I never answered."

Matt thought a moment then realized what he was talking about and grinned gently, "What? Would you say yes?" Mello blushed a looked down. Matt chuckled. "Mello?" Asked Matt lifting the blonde head gently, "If you could, would you marry me?"

Mello closes his eyes a smile creeping across his face, "Yes. I would."

The two boys stood up together and walked out of the room. Mello scooped up his gun and after looking carefully at Matt set it on the counter.

"Fine." Said the blonde bombshell.

Matt smiled and wrapped his arms around his loves touching there noses together, "Thank you."

And with that he pulled Mello into a kiss causing a slight blush to dance across the other's cheeks.


End file.
